My Version of the Story
by DelaneySmoke
Summary: You don't know me. But I will tell you about myself. I am Katrine Malfoy. I am going to tell you a story about a Malfoy and a Granger. This is my version of the story. Dramione.


**A random character I came up with. If you look up the 'girl in the glasses' that is in Pansy's dorm, you will find her though… Yeah so a little story I wrote in only about an hour so it's definitely not my best work. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

***Disclaimer-Assez tristement, je ne possède pas les étonnante, parfaites, et magnifiquement écrit Harry Potter histoires.**

**My Version of the Story**

I am a Slytherin. Yes I know what you're thinking; Oh my god, she's a liar and a pureblood! You can't trust her! Now you're completely right about me being a pureblood and I do often lie to get my way, but let me tell you a TRUE story. It's about a boy named Draco Malfoy and a girl named Hermione Granger. It is about how they fell in love.

Before we start however, let me tell you who I am. Not many people know who I am, in fact the Gryffindor in this story only ever called me the 'girl with the glasses', so don't go telling people who I am or I will have to sic my father on you. On with it; My name is Katrine Malfoy. Yes, Draco does happen to be my brother, my twin actually. We both have the same sharp features, but you can't tell we are related unless you look closely. Draco got most of his features from my dad while I got my mom's Black family features including my dark hair. I only wear the glasses you hear of me with because they are quite stylish. (Don't question my styling abilities; I come from a very rich family) I was kept out of view from the wizarding world for as long as I have lived to protect me from Voldemort. (I saw you wince you little wimp!) It was on my mother's orders that I was kept from him, and it was a good thing I was a girl because my brother ended up with a bad lot of things during the war. It was only because I was hidden I was kept from the dark mark and the deaths. Let's steer away from the sad stuff now though; this is supposed to be a happy story. Anyway, after the war when I was allowed my name to be changed back to Malfoy and Draco was excused of all charges, the whole lot of us were allowed to come back and repeat our seventh year. Draco was quite pleased to know that he was announced Head Boy for the year, along with Hermione Granger as Head Girl. Now that set a few boys off and many of the guys were not too happy to know the pair would be sharing a common room. You see, countless of guys from all of the houses were out to capture the heroic and 'hot' (I have a sexy boyfriend, think you very much) Gryffindor's heart, completely and utterly unknown to her. The girl was completely oblivious to the attentions she received from the males of Hogwarts. Draco now had an advantage from the other males in our grade and that fixed him in a good mood for weeks and he was smug about it with the other Slytherins. This is where it gets good. Every day, he would join her on a little wooden bench that she went to. It sat right against the castle where it sat on top of the cliff that gradually sloped down to the beach. She would sit and look out over the beautiful lake and watch the squid delicately glide through the water or, of course, read a book. He would follow her, acting as if nothing was happening every time she would look back at him as she walked. She ignored him time and time again until she asked him what the heck he was getting at to which he replied he was a bored sitting in the empty commonroom. It went on and on like that every day, the same question and the same answer. She would laugh at his answer and he, being out of his mean character around her, would smile back. Only I knew, though. No one else saw the glances in class or the notes slipped into bags as they passed in the halls. Just me.

One day though, something happened. Something bad. I was not close enough to hear the conversation, but suddenly they were yelling at each other. They were both stubborn and fighting is what they did best. In the end Draco stopped away, fists clenched tightly, and Hermione had sat down again in a huff. She came back every day, waiting for him, watching the doorway, though He didn't come. On the sixth day he wasn't there, the brave and courageous Gryffindor suddenly burst into tears. I remember that day clearly, the tears I could just make out from my hiding spot rolling down her face. I let a tear fall too. It was just too sad to watch. So I decided to intervene. I knew my brother was the git in the argument so I stormed straight into the commonroom, (luckily I had wormed the password out of Draco; I am a Slytherin after all) and yelled at him. He was completely surprised by my barging in and he had no idea how in Merlin's name I knew about Granger and him, but I yelled at him anyhow. When I finished rambling on and on, I stepped back and gave a satisfied smirk when I suddenly realized how tired he looked. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was a mess (not the usual messed-up-on-purpose look the girls die for, but the I-haven't-done-anything-with-my-hair-in-days look) He had been missing her all along! I made him promise that he was going to fix things with Gryffindor's Golden Girl and once I was pleased with it, I left, smiling like a lunatic. Sure enough, when I had been following him to make sure he apologized, Draco found Hermione in the Owlery, having just sent away a letter. I saw from my hiding place on the second floor of the small tower, him go up to her. They were the only people in the tower (besides me, of course) and from my place , just overlooking the floorboards, I heard him ask for forgiveness over and over until she broke into tears, through her arms around his neck, and told him she could never be mad at him.

The next day, he walked around school wear the stupidest smile on his face, an incredulous look upon anyone's countenance that saw it. I was too busy, though, to keep watching them, and it was a whole month before I finally was able to sneak out and spy on the couple once again. They were in the library that night, studying together, when I decided to sneak a peek at them. It was already quiet in the mass of books, so it took me longer to get to them without being seen or heard. I had always been good at sinking in the shadows, so while it took me more time, I eventually found myself in hearing distance. What I saw and heard though, would have shocked anyone but me. I knew it was coming. They kissed. (And it was an awfully long one too!) I smiled to myself, happy for my twin brother.

Eventually, they came out of hiding and told the school they were a couple. It (of course) brought chaos to Hogwarts. Potter and Weasley looked ready to faint and puke all over themselves at the same time, boys who were out to get Granger merely shook their heads in disappointment at being too late, and girls who had their hearts set on Draco, sat huddled together to sob their eyes out. But I, I sat smirking, proud that my brother had finally found The One.

**Fin**

**You know what to do! Review, review, review!**

**Au Revoir**

**DelaneySmoke**


End file.
